


Be Consoled

by AetherAria



Series: Second Citadel Drabble Collection [5]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Gentleness, Lizard Kissin' Tuesday (Penumbra Podcast), Multi, Second Citadel (Penumbra Podcast)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherAria/pseuds/AetherAria
Summary: Damien is introduced to another part of Arum's home.
Relationships: (look rilla's not HERE but that's only because it's a hundred words. she's IMPLIED), Lord Arum/Sir Damien (Penumbra Podcast), Lord Arum/Sir Damien/Rilla (Penumbra Podcast)
Series: Second Citadel Drabble Collection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019346
Comments: 12
Kudos: 55





	Be Consoled

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know, I said i was taking a month break. But this is only a DRABBLE, it hardly counts, and it lets me keep my streak going another week longer.

"Shh, honeysuckle. Like this."

Arum lifts their hands together, coaxing the Macrachnid closer, pressing Damien's palm to the thick fur beside the creature's wide, worried eyes. It squalls, skittish, and Damien's hushed breaths pull into a soothing hum. He is unsure if he has ever seen so scared a creature. Not outside of his own mirror, at least.

Arum watches his face, arms still wound around him to guide as they soothe the beast, allaying its nerves, and Damien thinks-

Perhaps more creatures would lean in, close their eyes, and trust, if only they were shown a bit of kindness.


End file.
